My Crazy, Obsessive, Possessive, Scary Boyfriend
by Alynelovesyou
Summary: Edward and Bella were THE couple. Everyone knew not to mess with them. He was ruthless, cruel, cocky, and Fork High School's biggest Bully. She was the chief of police's daughter, caught in the dangerous love obsession. Can anyone help her? Can she save Edward? REWRITE OF THE ORIGINAL. AH. Dark Edward.
1. Prologue

**My C.O.P.S Boyfriend.**

Prologue

They met during school their freshman year. They had Biology together, sitting next to one another for the first semester. Edward had talked and talked about anything he could to Bella, even if she didn't reply to him. They formed a one sided friendship apparently. Edward thought of her as his friend while she could care less if he gave her the time of day or not. Soon though, she began to warm up to her new guy friend.

Before she knew it, they were hanging out everyday till the sun vanished and even after twilight dissolved into dark night. Only when Charlie, her father, came home did Edward leave. Still, they talked on the phone until one of them—usually Bella—fell asleep. Her phone bill had been pretty high from keeping the phone on all night. She couldn't deny the fact that Edward had a huge crush on her; but she never thought about it when they spent time together.

They stayed best friends till the second semester. That's when things started to change from good to bad between Edward and her. Mike Newton had asked Bella out to the Valentine dance, and Edward had broken his nose and dislocated his shoulder.

From then on, Isabella Swan was not allowed to talk to a boy without Edward's permission. From then on, she was known as Edward's treasure, don't touch. They became a couple whether she liked it or not. She had no friends, except her boyfriend, no one to text, except her boyfriend. She only had three friends on Facebook, and they were her mother, her cousin Rosalie, and you guessed it, her boyfriend.

He was in every one of her classes, had his locker right next to hers, never left Bella alone for one minute, and even slept with her at night. She couldn't even step out of her front door without telling—no not her father—her boyfriend.

He was crazy.

He was obsessive.

He was possessive.

And he was scary.

And if Isabella Swan didn't get help soon, his eternal love may just kill her, or someone else.


	2. First Sight

**His C.O.P.S Boyfriend**

**Chapter One**

***First Sight***

_She is absolutely beautiful._

That was the first thought that went through his head as he stared at a gorgeous brunette that was making her way up the school's marble stair case, stopping to look at her new schedule. She was wearing a modest green top and a regular pair of blue jeans, but even then Edward could see the beautiful glow that was shining through. She had long curly hair that shaped its way around an adorable heart shaped face.

He only got quick glimpse of her face but from what he could see, she had brown eyes and pink plump lips. All Edward could do was stand there like a love-struck puppy dog, standing in the hallway as people pushed themselves around him. Suddenly someone from behind him bumped right into his back, making him break eye contact from the brown haired beauty. He growled in annoyance, snapping his head towards the asshole that dared to touch him.

"Hey watch where you're going freshman!" A taller, slightly bigger senior spat at him. His letterman jacket told Edward that he was a football player, the quarterback it looks like. He had dirty blond hair that looked like it had been dripped in gel. Pretty blue eyes I bet every cheerleader would instantly fall for.

Edward scoffed, typical.

"If I am mistaken, I was standing perfectly still," he snapped, standing up tall and staring deep into the football player's eyes. "And you were the idiot that could have easily avoided me."

The jock's eyes widened, probably not expecting a freshman to talk back; well Edward was not like most freshmen. "Look here you little-."

Before he could finish, the 15 year old was gripping his jacket and slamming the older boy against the lockers, his anger getting the better of him. "No you look you big cunt sucker," he snarled in his face, hoisting the 250lb body up easily. "I'm not in the mood to listen to your pathetic voice, so if I were you I would shut that fucking pipe hole of yours and _fuck_ off." With that Edward let go of his jacket and turned on his heels to walk away from the gaping big boy.

He glanced around the hall and noticed everyone watching the scene. A pretty good size group of students were crowded around them, obviously waiting for a fight. He gave them all a hard look before lifting his head up to lock eyes with those of his beautiful brown haired angel. She was looking at him with curious eyes but soon turned her head and continued to first period class.

The red haired boy smirked, making his way up the stairs to follow her. Students moved out of his way as he walked down the hall. Whispers of what Cullen had done to the star football player Jordan, was carried down the hall as he walked. The feeling of watching eyes annoyed Edward, but he ignored them easily. His mind was set on the nameless girl that stole his interest by a simple glance.

He followed her all the way up to her glass, Algebra with Mrs. Bandera. He cursed silently, looking down at his schedule to see that he had English down the hall. As he passed her class, Edward glanced inside to see where she was sitting. She took the back corner near the window, a perfect place to sit for a day dreamer.

She noticed him immediately; she was in direct view of the door. Giving her a confident smile and a wink Edward had to pass by, the bell will soon ring and he didn't want to be late on his first day of school.

As he sat in his desk, Edward started to think of what his beauty's name could be. It had to be something elegant, something beautiful. Annabelle? Isabelle? Elizabeth? His mind was to focused on names he didn't hear someone calling him.

The red haired boy looked up to see the teacher glaring at him from his desk; he was an older man, probably in his forties with brown hair that was slowly graying. He was taking role and had called his name. Everyone was looking at him, indicating that he was the boy he was calling for. "Edward Cullen?" he said again, obviously irritated by his lack of answering.

"Present," he sneered, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. He gazed out the window, the girl back on his mind.

But it didn't last long for he was soon interrupted again by a nasally voice of a girl named Lauren Mallory. She was in the same grade as him but he's known her ever since seventh grade. She was completely obnoxious and utterly horrible looking. She had fake blonde hair that had been dyed to many times to count. It was practically fried from being through the flat iron to many times. Her face was cover in thick makeup and she supported an orange tan that you could never get from living here in Forks. She could be considered hot to any hormonal boy, but to him she looked like an Alien.

"Hey Eddie, how was your summer break? I bet you went to a lot of places since you were like, never around," she squeaked, trying to sound flirty. To him she sounded like a puppy that was accidently stepped on.

"It was fine," he says shortly, turning away from her so he wouldn't have to look at her anymore.

His rude gesture didn't seem to faze the plastic whore as she keeps trying to flirt with him. "So I heard what you did to Jordan, I have to stay that was pretty hot. Maybe we should hang out sometime like—"

"No."

"But what if we—"

"No," he states blankly. "Now go way."

With a huff and an insult shot his way, the sound of heels clapping quickly left his desk. He sighed contently, closing his eyes to picture his angel sitting beside him so he could wrap his arms around her.

He couldn't wait to see her.

The halls filled with students as the dismissal bell rang though out Forks high school. Edward quickly made his way though, trying to spot his girl. When he couldn't see her beautiful brown hair, he started to get angry. He didn't like having her out of his sight. It felt so wrong to not be able to lay his eyes upon her. Edward absolutely had to know what her next class was, so He'll be ready to walk her to class to class when they got together. And yes, he does plan on them being together.

He suddenly felt frantic as he pushed his way past the students, his eyes scanning around for her. When they came up empty, he growled in frustration, scaring a girl as she passes by with her hands full of books. The boy scowled as he headed for his second class, hoping by some miracle his angel will be in the same class as him.

His scowl deepened as he walked into French class, she wasn't there. Another class without his beauty would be torture. He took the back again, sulking in his seat. Edward was about to leave to go and find her when all of a sudden his view from the door was blocked by none other than the dark eyed beauty. There she was in all her glory; clutching a binder as she walks in. Her eyes roamed around the classroom, trying to find a place to sit. He quickly looked beside him, noticing the empty seat where she could perfectly sit.

She looked at him, and he could almost see her start to head his way. But then a boy, a short Asian boy, stepped in front of her, blocking her from his view. He nearly snarled and jumped up to knock the stupid boy away from her. Although Edward knew that he would get in serious trouble; the teacher was in the room and he didn't want to have to leave his dove to go to the office. And he didn't want that.

Instead I just clutched his fist and glared daggers at the Asian boy's head, hoping to kill him on the spot. But a boy can only dream.

She ended up sitting next to him, something that made his blood boil. It was _him_ who she should be sitting with, not _him_.

He grumbled silently to himself till the teacher started taking role. He perked up at this, knowing that now was when he'll finally get to know the name of the beautiful girl that stole his heart.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Here," he says in a raspy voice, catching her attention. She turned her head to stare at him, raising an eyebrow as he gave her a lopsided grin. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

Edward frowned, his eyes narrowing as he looked forward again, flashing his eyes towards her after ever female name the teacher called.

"Stacy Simons?"

"Here"

"Isabella Swan?"

"Here," an angelic, beautiful, bell like voice answered. And he knew immediately where that voice came from.

Isabella Swan.

It was perfect! Absolutely gorgeous and perfect for his cute little angel.

Isabella means beautiful in Italian, and she sure lived up to her name.

Swan: a majestic, graceful animal that outshine any bird just by looking plain.

It was utterly perfect.

The rest of the class period was spent staring at Isabella's head. At one point she had turned around to give him a scowl, probably feeling his intense eyes upon her beautiful locks of chocolate. In return he would give her a seductive look, flashing his perfect white teeth that would normally make a slutty girl's panties drop. But not his angel, she simply shook her head and looked back down at her paper.

Innocent.

The word ran though his mind like an Olympic sprinter; making his mouth water at the thought of taking her sweet innocence away along with mine. His teenage hormones were running wild, something he always had complete control over. But not today: not when a sexy goddess was in the room.

Before he knew it though, the bell was ringing, sending the whole class into the halls. In a flash, Edward was by her side, practically pushing the Asian boy out of the way to get to her. "Hey watch it!" The boy yelled at him, fixing his stupid blue tie back into place. He sent him a glare that could make any little girl cry before following his love out the door.

As he walked toward her, all the students stepped out of his way, obviously hearing what happened to the school's biggest bully. They avoided him like he was a giant wasp, but the only think he wanted to bury his stinger in was only a few feet ahead of him. Edward was so closed to be by her side and make his introduction when suddenly a flash of blond hair stepped in front of him.

He growled loudly, trying to push by the asshole who dared to block his path. When he finally looked at the boy, he noticed it was none other than Jasper fucking Whitlock.

"What do you want," he seethed, looking past him to watch Isabella disappear behind the corner. "Fucking great," he growled, glaring at the whip that I hated with a passion.

"Edward, how was your summer?"

Edward rolled his eyes, why couldn't this prick just leave him alone. He made it clear that he didn't want to be friends with him yet he still tries to make conversations with him as if we were best buddies.

No, those days were over.

"Wonderful," he groaned sarcastically, pushing past him to walk towards the direction his beautiful girl had scampered off too.

"Well hey, if you're not doing anything, maybe you could come over and we can play that cool video game everyone's been talking about," the blond boy suggested, walking beside him.

Edward stopped short in his pace, turning a heated glare towards the coward that dared to speak to him. "Listen Whitlock, I will never, nor do I would I ever, come to your house. Our 'game' days are over, I thought you would have learn from middle school that I didn't want anything to do with you," he spat, putting as much venom into his words as possible.

Jasper took a step back, putting his hands up in surrender. "I thought you would have changed man, but it seems to him you're still an emotionally distraught _child_."

Before he could realize what he was doing, Edward's fist pulled back and he shot it forward, slamming it deep into the nose of the boy in front of him. Jasper cried out in pain, stumbling back as he clutched his blood seeping nose.

"Mr. Cullen!" The red-faced principle shouted, walking straight over to him. "My office NOW!"

Edward glowered, knowing well now that he won't be seeing his beautiful angel any time soon.


End file.
